


Convention Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Catgirl, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, Sex Toys, foxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor isn't sure how Lisa talked her into this. Dressing up as a catgirl maid, and then getting strapped down so people could test out sex toys on her. But she's coming to love it.





	Convention Fun

**Convention Fun**

 

There were two possibilities. One was that Lisa was an even better smooth talker than Taylor thought. The other was that she had dropped mind-control drugs into Taylor’s tea. Right now, both options seemed equally likely.

 

After all, why else would Taylor be here? Why else would she be wearing this?  
  
Taylor looked around here, and tried to cover up this. She hadn’t even _known_ there was such a thing as a hentai convention, let alone that it came to Brockton Bay. Yet here she was, standing on the outskirts of a big room packed with booths and people. An endless array of bare breasts and uncovered crotches filled her gaze.

 

And that was just the banners. The actual people, and what they were selling, were so much worse. Taylor couldn’t even begin to guess at what some of the things she saw were supposed to do, and she wasn’t about to ask for a demonstration. She might get one.

 

A passerby glanced at her, and Taylor blushed hard. She would have been embarrassed enough just being here, but with what she was wearing? Taylor thought she would burn up in shame if anyone recognized her.

 

The costume she was wearing had the same relationship to the outfit of a French maid as pen opener had to a broad sword. They had about the same ratio of material, for one. And there was the question of usefulness. The pockets on the apron could just about hold a pencil, if it wasn’t a big pencil.

 

The headband she had on seemed to have the most fabric of any one piece. If Taylor had a chest worth mentioning, she would be flashing everyone in the convention. As it was, she was being _very_ careful not to take too deep of a breath. She was being equally careful not to bend over too much. There was already a distressing breeze over her upper thighs, and Taylor was dreading what would happen if she tried to move quickly. High heels, after all, weren’t something she was familiar with.

 

Taylor also wasn’t familiar with leggings, or with the complicated system of garters that both held them up and pressed them tight against her skin. Taylor was honestly shocked she had more underwear on than just the garters. From everything she had seen here, making a teenage girl walk around without panties would have been seen as perfectly normal by almost everyone in attendance.

 

But Taylor did have panties. She had an extremely frilly set of panties, that had obviously been designed with decoration as their foremost purpose. Sure, they covered the bits that absolutely needed covering, but the black fabric was both tight and thin. If Taylor had known what the term cameltoe meant, she would have used it to accurately describe her panties. There was no bra, not that Taylor needed one.

 

The final indignity to the costume was that just a French maid apparently was too vanilla for the conference. No, Taylor was a _catgirl_ French maid. Black ears framed the headdress, and a fake tail hung from the back of Taylor’s skirt. She had been offered another, non-clip on tail, and had stormed out of the room halfway though the explanation of how she would wear it.

 

Taylor just about jumped out of her skin as a hand landed on her bare shoulder. She spun around, to see Lisa’s smiling face. Her friend (though _that_ was in question at the moment) held her hands up as she tried not to giggle.

 

“Hey, Taylor. Ready to start?”

 

Taylor didn’t respond for a minute, just staring at the blonde. Lisa reveled in the attention, and shifted around a bit, showing off her costume.

 

Taylor didn’t _like_ Lisa’s costume, but she did think it was better than hers. For one, a cheerleader was less humiliating to be than a maid. For another, the costume itself covered more skin. Lisa looked a lot more comfortable in it than Taylor did in hers, though, to be fair, that might be a reflection on their basic characters. Not that Taylor would have looked good in that particular cheerleader costume. Black and white went together better on her than yellow and blue.

 

Lisa had her pompoms tucked under one arm, and looked a lot more like a cheerleader than Taylor did a maid. Her pleated skirt was about as long as Taylor’s and as she wiggled her hips, Taylor could see panties. She wasn’t a pervert, so she didn’t spend long staring, but they looked like they matched the rest of the outfit.

 

Lisa _did_ have a chest, and the outfitters had been well aware of it. Plenty of tanned cleavage was displayed, enough of it that Lisa would have to match Taylor’s careful movements if she didn’t want to bounce right out of her top. Taylor was sure the rear she couldn’t see filled out the skirt as much as Lisa’s chest did. Her hips certainly did.

 

There was a logo of a rooster on the center of Lisa’s chest, and a motto that was too far gone in cursive for Taylor to read. She wondered why a chicken had been chosen before the wordplay dawned on her. She groaned and Lisa chuckled, obviously discerning her humor-induced anguish.

 

Taylor was a catgirl. Lisa was a foxgirl. She wore her yellow ears and tail much better than Taylor did. Taylor could see her tail poking out from the bottom of Lisa’s skirt. She didn’t think her friend was using a clip-on. She couldn’t imagine how she was friends with someone who would do something like that.

 

“Got an eyeful?” Lisa asked. She smiled as Taylor looked away and blushed. “Come on. The booth’s waiting for us.”

 

Lisa started through the pressing crowds, and Taylor didn’t have a choice but to follow after her. She slipped through the gaps Lisa opened up, shuddering at every look and leer she got on the way. At least she was moving too fast for the stares to become anything more physical.

 

Lisa led the two of them through the rows and aisles of booths. Finally, she stopped outside one stall, and nodded at the owner. Taylor barely looked at him, her gaze caught in horrified fascination by what he was selling.

 

The color black predominated, though there were the occasional splashes of red and pink. There was a lot of rubber, leather and plastic, and the occasional fluffy thing. Taylor didn’t know what half the things in this stall did, and would refuse to explain about the other half. And Lisa wanted her to be here?

 

“Taylor, this is Mark. Mark, Taylor.”

 

The man nodded at Taylor and smiled. He looked deceptively normal to be here, selling this sort of thing. He had light brown skin, hair a few shades darker and an easy smile.

 

“How do you do? Thanks for coming over and helping me out.”  
  
Taylor nodded mutely, limply shaking his hand. She didn’t know what ‘helping out’ meant, though her mind was conjuring up many, many unpleasant options. She had seen some other… booth babes was the only word, following Lisa. The best chance she had would be to have her photo taken with the denizens of the convention. Taylor’s skin crawled at the thought of strangers, at best, touching her.

 

“So, Taylor,” Lisa said, clapping her hands together. “Want to get started?”

 

Taylor wanted to say no, but nodded yes. Lisa flashed her a quick smile.

 

“So, our job is going to be demonstrating all the various toys here. You know, show how they work, how good they feel, that sort of thing.”

 

Taylor’s jaw dropped open. Lisa didn’t see it, because she had turned around to examine the merchandise on the shelves, racks and table behind her. They were going to do what?

 

“How about we start you out on this, Taylor?” Lisa turned around, holding something up for inspection. “The Orgasmitron 2000. Very cheap, and it looks very fun.”

 

It looked like a cross between a set of surgical tools and a machine shop. Taylor didn’t even want to touch it, let alone have it inside her. Even disregarding the public setting (an automatic deal breaker) and the look of the… toy (another deal breaker), Taylor had yet to masturbate with anything larger than her finger. And she didn’t see a reason to change that. A few minutes stroking herself had always been very satisfying in the past, and she saw no reason to change that. Certainly when the alternative was letting that thing touch her.

 

Taylor shook her head mutely, her voice too dried up to express what she thought. Lisa sighed and let the Orgasmitron 2000 fall back to the table.

 

“Fine, fine. Tell you what, _I’ll_ show off the toys that go inside you, and you’ll do the bondage getup, all right?”

 

It still didn’t sound that good for Taylor, but she could tell that her choices were to either accept, or run screaming out of the convention center. And she couldn’t run very fast in these heels. She grudgingly nodded and looked around, trying to figure out what was the sex toys and what was the bondage equipment.

 

Some of it was easy enough to put into the appropriate category. The giant wooden X frame, for instance. Taylor didn’t see how anyone could use that to have sex with, so it had to be for bondage. Conversely, the blowup doll with alternating fake leather and fake skin had to be for lonely, lonely men to have sex with. But others weren’t so easy. For instance, what was this thing, with two balls on either end of a short string.

 

Lisa explained what it was for. Taylor dropped the toy like she had been scalded and tried to wipe her hand off on her skirt. Right, there was no absolutely, positively no way any of this stuff would be going inside her, under any circumstances whatsoever.

 

Mark coughed, and waved towards the giant X, with all those worrying straps along it.

 

“If that’s settled, then would you like to get in?”

 

Taylor wouldn’t, but she thought that if she ran into the sea of people outside the booth, she’d bounce right back in. Sighing in defeat, she trudged up to the device. It was way too big to be called a toy, after all. She pressed her back to it and raised her arms. Mark stepped forward, hands reaching out. And Taylor finally found a bit of spine.

 

“No! Lisa, could you…?” Taylor didn’t want to do this, but at least it should be her friend (though that status was currently up for review) and not a stranger touching her.

 

Lisa laughed, reading her thoughts. She put her pompoms on a spare bit of space and stepped forward. Kneeling down next to Taylor’s spread legs, she winked up at her. Taylor didn’t wink back.

 

Taylor winced at every snap of steel as Lisa locked her into place. Soon, the blonde stepped back, looking over her work with an appreciative air. Taylor gave a few tugs, and found herself to be locked in quite thoroughly. There was no way she was getting out of this without being let out.

 

“And now for the finishing touch,” Mark said. He tossed something over to Lisa.

 

Lisa held it up for Taylor’s inspection. It was a plastic ball in the middle of a set of leather cords. Taylor had no idea what it could be used for.

 

“Open up, Taylor,” Lisa said cheerfully.

 

Taylor didn’t mean to open her mouth but the idea that Lisa was planning to gag her made her mouth fall open anyways. Lisa took the opportunity and put the ball on. Taylor’s squeak of outrage was muffled as Lisa leaned forward to fasten the gag’s ties around the back of her head.

 

Lisa stepped back and examined Taylor. There was a satisfied smile on her face as she looked over her friend. Taylor would refuse to believe it, but she looked good up there. Her pale skin went well with the black and white of her outfit, of course, but there was something more… It was the way she fitfully tugged at her bindings, Lisa decided, and how her lips were pursed around the gag. It was a pity she refused to try out the sex toys, Lisa thought. She was sure they’d have the busiest stall in the building if word got around that a tied-up catgirl maid was available to try out the products.

 

Picking up an egg vibrator, Lisa sank down into a seat. Maybe Taylor would change her tune after watching Lisa get orgasm after orgasm. And if not, at least Lisa would get some fun out of it. Lisa started rubbing the buzzing toy over her breasts. The material of her shirt was thing enough it was practically like running it along bare skin. Lisa glanced in between Taylor and the front of the booth, waiting for the first customer.

 

Lisa did a very good job of tying Taylor up, the faux-maid realized. Did she have a lot of practice on it, or did it come naturally to her? There was a question Taylor was never going to bring up. Instead, she watched Lisa put on a show, playing to the crowd as she ran the vibrator across her chest. Wasn’t that sort of toy supposed to go inside you? Taylor was pretty sure it was, but Lisa’s hands never went lower than her belly button.

 

Not that she had very long to play with it. Soon, some guy who hadn’t shaved in three weeks and who weighed as much as Taylor, Lisa and the X frame combined had bought it. Taylor thought she heard him giggling about ‘feminine scent’ as he wandered off, clutching his prize. Taylor shuddered. The one silver lining of all this had to be that only Lisa could touch her.

 

There was something strange about being in bondage, Taylor discovered. There was shame and humiliation, as passersby stopped to leer at her. But there was also something curiously calming about it all. It was obvious that Taylor couldn’t get out of this until she was let out. And in that case, why should she struggle and fuss? She should just stay here until Lisa (or Mark, she supposed) was ready for her to try something new.

 

Taylor thought that the thing that would really complete her predicament would be earplugs. That way, she wouldn’t have to listen to every other person making a joke about clumsy maids getting punished. It was barely amusing the first time, and after the dozenth, Taylor had begun to flinch whenever she heard it.

 

After a while, Taylor let her head sink down to rest on her chest. It wasn’t as if she enjoyed people watching, especially when the people watched her back. Better to just rest as much as she could and wait for it all to be over. It wasn’t even as if anybody had wanted Lisa to try anything out on her. Not that that was a bad thing! Taylor hastened to add in the privacy of her mind. She’d be quite content ignoring and being ignored for the rest-

 

“What can you tell me about this fine piece of engineering?” Taylor’s head was slowly raised as she tried to look at the new voice. It belonged to an archetypical evil mastermind. Thin, dressed in black, black hair, and a thin mustache on a thin face. All he needed was a white cat.

 

“The Lover’s Delight?” Lisa said chipperly. “Oh, it’s a beauty, isn’t it? It’s rechargeable, and can last for over three hours. Easy to clean and easy to store, too. As for what it does to women, _well!_ ” Taylor could hear a smile in Lisa’s voice. “It’s damn near an orgasm in a rod, excuse my French. Would you like me to stage a demonstration with my partner?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Taylor didn’t have the energy left to keep her head up. She let it sink back down to her breasts, though chest might be a better word. She could hear the hum as Lisa turned the toy on and stepped next to her.

 

Taylor blushed when Lisa lifted her skirt, revealing her pussy. She could _feel_ the customer’s gaze on her, him noting the streaks of arousal down her thighs, and more of it coming from her pussy. Taylor frowned. Didn’t she use to have panties, covering her up? She was sure she did. And she couldn’t remember losing them. Was she going to lose her clothes, piece by piece, until she was naked and still tied to the frame? Taylor didn’t much like the maid costume, but it sure beat going naked.

 

Lisa’s hand came into view, holding the toy. Taylor finally saw what was about to coax an orgasm out of her. It was a brightly pink vibrator, the top already buzzing. Taylor couldn’t see the black-clad man using something that color. Unfortunately, she _could_ see Lisa using it on her.

 

Lisa pressed the toy against Taylor’s thigh, and started on her journey. Taylor shivered, feeling the humming, buzzing sensation slowly moving up her legs, switching from thigh to thigh as it went. As it got close to Taylor’s center, it stopped. Lisa’s smile became sharper as she kept the toy moving around, but not coming anywhere close to the one bit of Taylor that was really interested in it.

 

Taylor mustered the energy to lift her head and glare at Lisa. Lisa shot a shit-eating grin back at her, and kept the toy dancing around Taylor’s lower belly and upper thighs. All too soon, Taylor’s hips started bucking and her legs started twitching. Her breath came in ragged gasps around the ball gag filling her mouth. And still, Lisa kept the toy away from Taylor’s pussy.

 

She only relented when the prospective customer coughed. A grin still on her face, Lisa twitched the toy up a bit. Taylor squealed around the gag as a lightning jolt shot through her body. She bucked so hard she was amazed she didn’t tear out of the frame. And then it was gone.

 

Taylor looked down, panting. Lisa had withdrawn the toy, hovering it an inch away from her body. Taylor wanted it back, wanted it badly, but there was no way she was going to be or anything. She wasn’t enjoying this, after all.

 

There was a contest of wills, as Lisa and Taylor both waited for the other to give in. Lisa broke first, more aware than Taylor of the potential customer behind her. She ran the vibrator against Taylor’s pussy again.

 

It didn’t take all that long for Taylor to come. A few minutes of Lisa skillfully applying the toy, and Taylor was shouting in orgasm. Her eyes closed as a wave of earthly pleasure swept through her. Her small chest heaved as she fought for breath.

 

Taylor slumped down in her restraints as Lisa withdrew the vibrator. Then she quickly opened them again. There was a round of applause from the crowd that had gathered. It seemed quite a few people appreciated watching a dommy foxgirl cheerleader torment a catgirl maid with pleasure. Taylor turned as red as a tomato and tried to look away.

 

Taylor squirmed in embarrassment as Lisa and the man agreed on a price. Even through her shame, she was still shocked at how much Lisa sold it for. Taylor had never spent that much money on anything in her life. And the vibrator wasn’t even the biggest thing for sale. Taylor realized you would need to be a rich woman to really have a good sex life. Which seemed about normal for the world. Money would get you anything and everything else, why not sex?

 

Taylor’s musings continued for a while. The next few customers didn’t require a visual demonstration on what they were interested in. Lisa still kept up a brisk patter, hyping the qualities of everything in the booth to everyone in sight.

 

She was finally challenged on her sales pitch by a woman. Taylor thought she looked like an older, Hispanic Rachel. Something about the set of her face and her broad shoulders. Taylor certainly wouldn’t like getting a spanking from her, either bare-handed or from the gift-wrapped paddle she had under one arm.

 

Taylor was somewhat surprised to find that she liked muscles on her women just as much as on her men, but only somewhat. The rest of her already knew that. She let her eyes wander over the woman’s tight t-shirt, eyeing the heavy breasts that the shirt displayed so well. She only started listening when she heard her name mentioned.

 

“- stage a very effective demonstration, if you’d like,” Lisa said.

 

What? What were they talking about? Taylor looked at Lisa. The cheerleader was holding several cords in her hand. If they were connected to anything else, Taylor couldn’t see them. Lisa stepped up in front of her.

 

“Now, the standard pack comes with four vibrators. The usual placement is on both nipples, the clit and inside the rectum.” Taylor’s eyes widened as she realized what Lisa had, and what she was going to do. But there was absolutely no way for her to escape.

 

“All four connect to that master remote you’re holding,” Lisa continued, as she pulled down Taylor’s top. With a few swift motions, she had taped the pink, bullet-shaped toys to both of Taylor’s nipples. “I’ll admit, it is kind of hard to tell which button controls which vibrator, but surely discovering which is which is half the fun, right?”

 

Lisa pulled up Taylor’s skirt, exposing her damp, parted flower to the stranger. Taylor flushed and looked away. She twitched as a vibrator went inside her. There was a pause as Lisa applied lube to the last remaining toy. Then, for the very first time, Taylor was introduced to anal play. Her eyes shot wide open and her hips bucked as something that _felt_ like an ostrich egg was pushed into her rear. She squealed around the gag, trying to push it out.

 

As Taylor thrashed around on the frame, Lisa stepped back. She smiled and nodded at the prospective buyer, who was holding the remote. The woman gave a hard smirk before she started flicking buttons.

 

Taylor almost instantly forgot about getting the toy out of her ass. It was like a firecracker going off inside her mind. She shouted around the ball gag, entire body shaking as she tried to deal with four points of stimulation.

 

While the vibrator taped to her button was certainly the one that felt the best and demanded the most attention, Taylor was shocked to find the one inside her rear felt good as well. Not that that was something she would _ever_ admit too.

 

Taylor should have known better. The buff woman played with the controls, eventually shutting down all of them but the one in Taylor’s rear. Taylor desperately tried to keep her body from showing her building arousal, but it didn’t work.

 

It took a while, but Taylor ended up cumming from anal stimulation. She tried to deny it, but the pleasure shooting out from somewhere she never expected to feel pleasure was eventually just too much. With a ragged cry, Taylor came.

 

Taylor’s head fell to her chest as she felt Lisa pat her shoulder. She was shaking, trying to catch her breath from around the ball gag. Lisa left the toys inside her as she turned back to finalize the sale.

 

“What an excellent display,” the woman said. “I’ll take two.”

 

“Excellent,” Lisa said with a smile. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

“As a matter of fact, there is.” There was something in her tone that made Taylor look up. “I’m hosting a party next weekend. I wouldn’t mind having some entertainment and some help cleaning up. My current project is just no good at housekeeping, no matter how much I try to get her head on straight.”

 

Lisa chuckled and held up her hands. “Thanks for the offer, but no. My friend here would run away to Canada if she had to wear her costume again.”

 

The woman laughed in turn, a low smokey sound. “I know some ways to cure embarrassment like that. Naked midnight runs around the neighborhood, that sort of thing. You should take your friend on one.”

 

Taylor thought she was about to faint at the thought of being forced to do something like that. When Lisa let the woman down, Taylor felt far more grateful to the blonde than Lisa deserved, something Taylor had to keep reminding herself of.

 

Taylor wasn’t released from the X frame until several more hours had passed. The best she got was Lisa removing the ball gag and hand feeding her. She glared daggers at her friend, who didn’t seem to notice. And then, all too soon, Lisa wiped the remnants of the hamburger off Taylor’s face and popped the ball gag back in.

 

Taylor was only released from the frame when the booth shut down. She would have fallen onto the floor if Lisa hadn’t caught her. Her limbs felt like jelly, both from too many orgasms, and from being stuck immobile for so long. Taylor could barely even form words, her lips feeling puffy as she tried to talk.

 

Lisa sat her in a chair and turned back to Mark, as the two of them negotiated Lisa’s and Taylor’s cut for the days activities. Taylor listened with half an ear as she massaged feeling back into her arms and legs. They were getting a lot of money for today. Like, a _lot_ of money. Taylor had no idea what she could possibly spend it all on. There was tea and books, of course, but she could fill every room of the house with books and hook the water pipes up to a tank of tea and still have money left over.

 

Taylor realized she might be getting a wee bit hyperbolic, but after today, being strictly grounded in realism was a joke. Getting tied to a piece of bondage equipment and having sex equipment tried out on you for hours to get people to buy it wasn’t realistic, but it had still happened.

 

Matt or Mark or whoever was the guy who owned the booth was talking to Lisa as they divvied up the cash. Apparently Taylor and Lisa would get their share out of it while he got the various debit and credit cards.

 

“Don’t you think it’s kind of unfair to have your friend be the only one to try this stuff out?” Mark asked. Yes. Yes, Taylor thought the exact same thing, with underscores and italics.

 

“Not really,” Lisa replied breezily. “After all,” She said, standing up, “I’ve been doing pretty much the same thing all day.”

 

Lisa pulled up her miniskirt, exposing her bare crotch. Taylor’s eyes were glue to it, and her mouth was dry. While she could see the blonde tailplug hanging down at the back of Lisa’s skirt, most of Taylor’s attention was focused on what Lisa had inside her flower.

 

A large green dildo, bigger than anything Taylor had taken today was inside Lisa. Taylor could see the thick base jutting out from in between her lower lips, with some switches and buttons along the base. Lisa had had that inside her? All day long? And she had never given the slightest hint of it. How long did it take for someone to get that accustomed to something so thick inside her? Taylor knew that even something the size of a pen would make her twist and writhe, and Lisa’s dildo seemed to be about the size of her wrist.

 

Taylor was aware her mouth was hanging open. She closed it with a snap, though not before Lisa shot her an unbearably smug look. The skirt was dropped back down and Lisa sat back down, with an air of triumph hanging over her.

 

Taylor didn’t know what to say. She had a feeling she wouldn’t know what to say in a week from now. All she could do was look away, cheeks blazing. The booth owner laughed, slapping his thigh.

 

“You had that inside all day? Damn girl, you can keep it then.”

 

“Why thank you. Hey Taylor, anything here you want to buy? Or do you want to be a good maid and clean this up for me?” _This_ was the dildo, which she tapped as she talked.

 

Taylor didn’t look up, past Lisa’s waist at least. She just shot the blonde cheerleader double middle fingers. Lisa laughed and grabbed Taylor’s shoulder.

 

“Well, Mark, it’s been fun. Call us if you ever need more help. Taylor’s probably out of this-” Lisa was goddamned right on that score- “but I know a guy who looks a bit like her, and I could talk into crossdressing if you’d like.”

 

Taylor hobbled after Lisa as she left the booth. She was still feeling stiff and sore, and a shower and a lie down sounded wonderful. She really doubted she’s ever be coming back here, even if Lisa used a double dose of those mind control pills. Today had been a… day, adjectives failed Taylor, and not even a few orgasms was enough to make up for it.

 

Taylor was going to take a shower, change into real clothes and go home. And hopefully Dad wouldn’t ask why she was walking funny.

 

“Hey Taylor,” Lisa called out from over her shoulder, “if you ever want to try out the Jolly Green Giant, just ask alright? You won’t regret it.”

 

Taylor shook her head forcefully. She didn’t want that. She would never want that.

 

Would she?


End file.
